Poison Ivy
by Elven Tresses
Summary: Summary: An ambassador from a land across the seas pays a visit to Deltora and requests an audience with King Lief. However, when the ambassador is found dead the next morning things start to go wrong for Deltora. Post Sister of the South. Some LiefxJ
1. The Dream

Summary: An ambassador from a land across the seas pays a visit to Deltora and requests an audience with King Lief. However, when the ambassador is found dead the next morning things start to go wrong for Deltora. Post Sister of the South. Some LiefxJasmine, MarilenxRanesh

**My first DQ fiction. I hope you like it.**

Chp 1: The Dream

Lief was walking home toward the forge. Everything was so slow; it was as though he was walking through jelly. He could see the forge gate now; one more step to go… But something was wrong; the gate was covered in an acid green plant. It trailed over the fence and suffocated the garden. Lief grew panicked and the world began to rotate. His vision spun around and around and around. Slowly the spinning subsided and Lief opened the gate. It swung only half a length inwards before colliding with something lying on the pathway. Lief stared at in horror, it was a body, strangled by the green trailer plant. But he couldn't see the face; he leant down and turned the corpse over. But just before the face became visible everything faded and the body was lying face down again. And so it happened over and over again, until Lief cried out in frustration and suddenly everything – disappeared.

Lief woke up with a start, perspiring severely. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked wildly about the room. Everything was as it should be. Bright light streamed though the open window, temporarily blinding Lief as he looked in that direction. He sighed and stretched, savouring the last few moments of his time sleeping. However, the memory of the dream would not leave him. It circled in his mind and blocked out all other thoughts. Lief had been having this dream for three nights now and the feeling of foreboding carried with it had been growing stronger.

Lief groaned and got out of bed. He wondered vaguely what the day ahead would contain. Then he spotted the note on his bedside table and remembered. An ambassador from across the sea was travelling through Deltora and had requested an audience with the king.

'Which would be me' Lief thought glumly.

Lief's kingly duties had isolated him from his youth and his two closet companions, Jasmine and Barda. Especially Jasmine, he had not seen her for many days. Perhaps, though Lief, I will go and find her this morning, before the ambassador arrives.

Lief walked lazily down the forge path and up the road to the palace. The people of Del waved excitedly and called out to him as he passed. Lief returned their waves only half-heartedly, after all this happened every single morning.

When he finally reached the palace Sharn grabbed him straightaway and pulled him off to an anteroom.

"Good morning Lief. Did you sleep alright?" Sharn asked sceptically, her maternal instinct kicking in as she noticed her son's drained features and dark eyes.

Lief mumbled something and sifted through the pile of parchment on the table next to him.

"Now you know the ambassador from a foreign land is arriving at noon and he will be sharing luncheon with you" Sharn began, reading off a schedule she held in her hand.

"What land exactly?" Lief asked, looking up.

Sharn furrowed her brow and searched the parchment.

"I'm not sure exactly" she said; now flicking through the pile on the table.

"It doesn't matter" Lief sighed. Lief was excited about this visit though. Visitors from across the seas had not entered Deltora since the time of the Shadow Lord. Lief shuddered involuntary, remembering the death and destruction the Shadow Lord had caused.

"Well," Sharn continued, looking up brightly, "I cleared your schedule so you could spend a considerable amount of time with the ambassador. So, until he arrives you are free to do whatever you please"

Lief jumped up immediately and muttered a mismatched goodbye to his mother. He needed to see Jasmine. He hadn't seen her face since supper the night before and he already missed her. Lief's stomach flipped over, he had forgotten how much he enjoyed spending time with Jasmine.

He began to walk faster, opening doors and looking out windows.

"Lief!" Marilen hailed, exiting from the library doorway.

"Hello Marilen" Lief grinned, Marilen was obviously enjoying her duties as librarian

"I just wanted to mention how excited I am about the coming of the ambassador today" Marilen commented.

"Er…yes. So am I" said Lief.

"We have not had foreign visitors in Deltora for so long. Indeed it was before my birth that they stopped visiting" Marilen continued.

But Lief didn't stay to hear more. He had just spotted a certain person reading within the library. Wait a minute, Lief thought, reading?

Meanwhile Marilen smiled and, instructing the guards not to disturb the occupants of the library for at least an hour, walked off.

"Jasmine, " Lief cried walking over to her, "I haven't spoken to you for days."

Jasmine looked up and on seeing him, hurriedly closed the book she had been studying and rose as if to leave.

"Sorry Lief. I was just leaving" Jasmine said, avoiding his gaze.

Lief blocked her path and leant over to read the title of the book she had been reading.

" 'Magical Beasts of Deltora' " he dictated. "You were reading Jasmine?"

"Yes," she replied glumly, having abandoned her attempt to escape, "I cannot understand the words though. I am just as stupid as I always was."

She regained her seat heavily.

"No you're not," Lief said shaking his head. He sat down beside her, "Let me help you"

At first Jasmine was wary and acted as though she was not interested in learning any longer. Gradually though, as Lief helped her through the tangle of words and symbols, she grew confident and was able to drown out Lief and read an entire paragraph by herself.

Lief was extremely pleased with Jasmine and proud of his efforts until he realised that Jasmine wasn't looking at the page.

"You've memorised it Jasmine," Lief said bitterly, but not unfriendly, "Now, I'll turn the page and we can _actually read it_'

Jasmine smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Next Chapter: The Ambassador Arrives!

Please Read and Review. I probably won't continue if I don't get a response. 

**Keep Smiling,**

**Elven Tresses**


	2. The Ambassador

**Thankyou to my wonderful reviewers. I spent quite a bit of time typing replies to you but then the computer had a mood swing and deleted all that I'd done. So here are your (much shorter) replies.**

**Sophie Pendragon: I looked back and I now agree with you about the 'jelly' thing. If you have any ideas to replace it with please let me know. Thankyou very much for the review:D**

**Obsidian Crystal: Thankyou so much for your review. I wasn't going to continue until you pulled through! **

**This chapter was a bit of struggle (as you'll notice throughout) but I did my best.**

Summary: An ambassador from a land across the seas pays a visit to Deltora and requests an audience with King Lief. However, when the ambassador is found dead the next morning things start to go wrong for Deltora. Post Sister of the South. Some LiefxJasmine, MarilenxRanesh

Poison Ivy Chapter 2: The Ambassador 

The trumpets blared and the banners unfurled. Lief could feel the beginnings of a headache. Finally, the ambassador was arriving.

Majestic horses with plaited manes and blood red banners, footmen with royal blue vests and sparkling swords and all manner of richly dressed staff, security and persons the ambassador wished to bring with him.

Then the ambassador came. Lief stifled a laugh. He felt Doom and his mother shift uncomfortably next to him.

The ambassador couldn't have been more than 5 feet tall. He was plump and possessed a bald patch on the top of his head. His cloak was much too long for him and dragged along the ground. The bottom of it was caked with mud, as were his shoes.

"King Lief," he cried, rushing to kneel in front of Lief, "It is a great pleasure to meet you at last"

"And you" said Lief warmly shaking the ambassador's hand. Lief was impressed by his strong grip.

Over lunch Lief and Abeke, the ambassador, discussed international issues such as the ocean border around Deltora and Deltora's custom barrier.

"I didn't go through customs of course," said Abeke, rather pompously.

"Didn't you?" asked Lief, raising his eyebrows.

"No no no," continued Abeke, "Back in Illeke" (Abeke's country) "we don't have anything remotely dangerous. Well nothing I've been near anyway"

Abeke laughed loudly making his stomach bounce up and down. Lief didn't smile. While he found Abeke a most agreeable man he didn't like the idea of him breaking the laws of Deltora by his own free will.

The sun was starting to drop by the time Abeke retired to his quarters with a farewell of 'see you at dinner'. Lief put his head in his hands. He had eaten too much and was starting to feel slightly sick.

"Lief?"

"Barda," Lief cried warmly, "It's good to see you back. How are things in Tora"

"Oh fine," said Barda waving it aside, "How was your meal with the ambassador"

Lief thought about his for a moment.

"Interesting" he said finally.

Barda furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Lief rolled his eyes in response. He couldn't understand Abeke. While Abeke seemed to be nice Lief just didn't like his attitude. A wave of drowsiness passed over Lief. 'Which is strange,' he thought, as he hadn't done much that day. However Lief put it down to lack of sleep and sensibly chose that moment to retire.

"I'm going back to the forge Barda" Lief said, walking away.

"What about dinner?" asked Barda, who was obviously hungry from his journey.

Lief chuckled, "I am not hungry," he replied, "However, if you need it, you may eat my helping as yours"

When Lief arrived at the forge he took a moment to meditate and clear his mind. Touching the belt as he did so. As tired as he was, Lief was uneasy about going to sleep. It would mean the dream would come again. He undressed and lay down and as he did so his hand brushed the opal.

A body, face down.

Lief gasped in horror. The dream would most certainly come tonight, the opal had forewarned him. Now extremely harassed, Lief curled up and hoped morning would come soon.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lief!"

Lief moaned and sat up blearily. Light streamed from a lantern held in the hand of Barda.

"What's wrong?" Lief asked worriedly, getting out of bed.

"Dress yourself and get up to the palace immediately. Abeke is dead"

As Barda left Lief saw his drawn sword flash in the fading lantern.

Lief dressed hurriedly and grabbed his sword. A deep uneasiness settled upon him as he remembered the last time he had to use it. Lief rushed out into the street and ran straight into Jasmine.

"Hurry up," she whispered, her green eyes flashing, "And be quiet. We don't want to alert half of Del that there's been a murder"

"A murder?" Lief questioned as they rushed along the street.

"Well how else do you explain a perfectly healthy man dropping dead one night" Jasmine answered.

Then Lief realised with a horrible sinking feeling that he hadn't had the dream while he had been sleeping. Perhaps the face down body was Abeke's.

Lief and Jasmine raced up the palace stairs and through several corridors before they reached one thick with people.

"Move!" shouted Jasmine, pushing people aside. Lief stared at her sideways.

Lief reached the door of Abeke's quarters and opened it slowly, dreading what he would find.

Abeke's body was lying in the centre of the room. But it wasn't face down. If anything, the corpse was half sitting up.

"What happened?" Jasmine breathed, it seemed that she too, wasn't expecting this.

Lief walked up to Abeke's now grotesque form. Closer it was obvious that Abeke was curled up in agony rather than sitting still. His vacant eyes were wide with an unseen horror and his mouth lay slack. But the most alarming feature was the acid green boils and welts covering Abeke's body. Lief put out a hand to touch them but it was immediately slapped away by Sharn. Lief looked up alarmed. His mother looked pale and small.

"They contain traces of the poison that killed him" she explained hollowly.

"So it is poison that killed him then?" asked Lief, stepping away from the body.

"It certainly looks that way," answered Sharn, glancing sadly at Lief's stresses expression, "But it is unlike anything our physicians have ever seen. The case is unique"

The aura of death was strong in the room, but more was the remains of the malice and fear that had taken place only a few hours before. Jasmine was crouching next to the body,

"He was cleaning the mud off his shoes" she murmured. Something clicked in Lief's mind but he lost it almost instantly.

Lief, Jasmine and Barda walked back to the forge in silence. None of them wished to stay in the palace.

The moon appeared from behind the clouds illuminating a small cleaner sweeping spilt dirt into the flowerbeds. Lief smiled weakly recalling the mud Abeke had tracked everywhere. Again the thread snapped. But just then there was a flash of silver and Lief lost it again.

"What?" he asked in alarm, spinning round. Jasmine had drawn her dagger and was looking around suspiciously.

"Something is not right in Del" she said quietly, so quietly that Lief had to strain to hear her. Jasmine put her dagger away again and walked silently into the forge. Exchanging worried glances, Lief and Barda followed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Please Read and Review. I won't be updating until next year as I'm leaving on vacation almost straight after Christmas. BUT PLEASE REVIEW so I'll find a little pile of reviews as a late Chrissie present and I'll update as soon as possible. 

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Keep Smiling,**

**Elven Tresses**


	3. The Dirt

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaack. Thanks for the review.**

**Sophie Pendragon (or at least that was what your name was when you reviewed): Thanks for you review. I feel so special now. I hope you'll note that I've changed the review setting to anonymous reviews enabled. I was reading you recent story and about the replying to reviews thing, everyone does it. Anyway, keep smiling :D **

**This chapter was a lot of fun and toward the end I was typing like crazy trying to get the words to come out as fast as they were being created in my head. Now I know I said that there was only some LiefxJasmine in the summary, well this chapter has major fluff. But there is action to make up for it. Besides, I wasn't planning on fluff, but my chapter planner said I had to and if I ignored the chapter planner my story would never go anywhere! So enjoy…**

Summary: An ambassador from a land across the seas pays a visit to Deltora and requests an audience with King Lief. However, when the ambassador is found dead the next morning things start to go wrong for Deltora. Post Sister of the South. Some LiefxJasmine, MarilenxRanesh

Poison Ivy Chapter 3 The Dirt 

By the next morning Abeke's body had been removed. It was placed in a black shrouded wagon and wheeled back to the harbour and onto a ship back to Illeke. It was his retinue's wont that Abeke should be buried in his home country. When Lief saw the cold eyes of the foreigners he knew that all hope of new relations with this country were lost. A cold rippling spread from his heart up.

Still, Lief didn't understand the meaning of Abeke's death. The palace physicians had given up now that the body had been removed but Lief was still certain something could help them figure it out. And it seemed that others did too, as Lief discovered when he walked into Abeke's quarters.

"Barda, Jasmine?"

Jasmine looked up.

"It's this dirt Lief" she appealed, poking at the scattered soil with a bit of wood, "It is not from Deltora"

"Well of course it isn't" snapped Barda, who was pacing near the window, "_He_ isn't from Deltora. So why should the dirt on his shoes be? Do we really keep having to have this conversation Jasmine? I've already told you, it can't be the dirt"

Jasmine's eyes flashed in an emerald gleam of stubborn defiance.

"Well it is unlike any I have ever seen" she said musingly. She produced a small leather pouch and carefully scraped some of the dirt into it. Securing it tightly she replaced it into her pocket.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

At noon all the members of the palace dined for lunch. Jasmine ate little; death gave her no appetite. She rose early and went wandering through the hallways of the palace, her mind still ticking over the cause of Abeke's painful death.

She heard footsteps around the corner and squeezed behind a pillar, not wishing to be found. The footsteps slowed and stopped, directly in front of Jasmine. There was a slight creak of wood as they sat down on the bench in front of the pillar. Cringing silently Jasmine twisted around to get a peek at the person.

A thick brown head of hair stared back at her and Jasmine's eyes widened as she realised it was Lief! She turned back, biting her lip. Lief's head was bowed, resting in his hands. Jasmine felt her stomach drop slightly. Just when Lief thought Deltora was moving in the right direction a deadly new disease is discovered. She could sense he was upset and Jasmine can't resist helping a creature in need; especially Lief.

Clambering over the back of the bench Jasmine sat beside Lief.

"Jasmine!" he said, startled by her approach. The shock only washed away his grief for a second. Jasmine frowned and placed her hand on his arm.

"You need to get out of the palace Lief. Maybe get some fresh air" she suggested.

Lief's mouth lifted at the corners slightly. Jasmine's unbeatable remedy: outside.

"Alright then. Maybe we could go for a ride?" Lief asked, his spirits lifting.

"Great" replied Jasmine, pleased with herself.

"I'll get the horses" said Lief already walking off.

"I'll meet you at the stables" called Jasmine. In spite of Abeke's death, a huge smile was plastered across Jasmine's features. She just couldn't explain it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jasmine walked quickly to the forge. She wanted to change her garments before riding. She changed quickly and left her clothes on the floor. Before she left she glanced in the looking glass. Her brow furrowed and she turned away. Why had she done that? She had never used the glass before.

As she neared the stables she spotted Lief patting his mare Honey. He looked incredibly handsome. Jasmine smiled, she hadn't spent quality time with Lief for ages. Flashing another huge smile, Jasmine made her way up to the stables and Lief.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Barda walked back to the forge after luncheon craving some piece and quiet. Lindal and some others of Broome were arriving tomorrow, and Lindal was planning to stay. Barda wished to be fully rested before their arrival. As he walked in he spotted Jasmine's clothes, scattered on the floor of her open chamber. He spotted the pouch of dirt spilling out of one of her pockets. Sighing he bent to pick it up and ambled out to the front of the forge where he tipped the soil into a garden bed. Then rubbing the back of his head he flopped into an armchair where he slept soundly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Jasmine and Lief arrived back from their ride flushed and laughing. They slowed their horses to a trot as they reached the palace grounds.

"Thanks for getting me out of the palace Jasmine. I really needed that" Lief said.

Jasmine smiled and nodded. She had had an excellent time. Lief leant forward absently patting Honey on the cheek. He thought Jasmine looked gorgeous when she was like this. Pink cheeks, full red lips, fly away hair and windswept garments. Jasmine caught him looking at her, their eyes met for a moment then he turned away, embarrassed.

"It's getting late" she said, making up for the awkward moment, "The sun is low in the sky. Dinner will commence soon"

"Yeah" muttered Lief. _Does she feel the same way? What if she doesn't? What if the disease claims her? What if she never knows?_

Lief's eyes widened.

"Well, I'll brush down the horses" he said, demounting and taking Jasmine's reins.

"Thankyou" she said, smiling at him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

At the palace dinner the dark mood had lifted slightly and the diners were engaging in quiet talk. Lief fiddled with his fork, pushing the food around of his plate. Sharn shot his a disapproving look. He grimaced and forced a mouthful in. There was a growing sense of foreboding within Lief and he was keeping well away from the opal glimmering on his waist. The opal! That was it!

Each night before he went to bed Lief would shift the belt on his hips, trying to avoid accidentally brushing any of the gems. The past week, with the lead up to the ambassador's visit, he had become careless and could have easily rubbed the opal causing him to have visions of the future in his dreams. Relief flooded through him, he was assured he was not mad. Then a deep sense of darkness took control of his body. The dream would surely come to pass! Lief rose violently and glanced around the room. It was getting late and several people had left already, including Jasmine. Lief felt the blood drain from his face and his stomach hit the floor. And come to think of it, he hadn't seen Barda at dinner at all. This was quite unlike his good friend.

"What's wrong Lief?" asked Sharn, her brow furrowed.

"Nothing, er, I have to go. Now." Lief said, pushing his way toward the exit.

"Wait!" said Sharn, throwing out an arm to stop him then she put a hand on his cheek "I have a bad feeling about tonight. Be careful"

Lief smiled then took his leave.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Lief burst out into the streets of Del. It was dark and the orange moon was rising on the horizon. People smiled at him and called out greetings. But Lief ignored them, he needed to get to the forge, and fast. As Lief neared his home a screaming woman came running out to the street holding her struggling child in her arms.

"Help!" she screamed, "Star, she's dying!"

With a sick sense of horror Lief realised the child was not struggling in protest, but in madness, in pain. She was moaning audibly and desperately scratching herself all over. Lief froze. He broke out in a sweat and his stomach twisted violently.

Now in full sprint Lief finally reached the forge. He stared at it in shock. Instead of the orderly trimmed garden behind the fence there now stood a jungle of pulsating, seething acid green vines. The bile rose in Lief's throat, all he could hear was the blood thumping in his ears. He placed his hand on the gate and began to push. Around him the vines shrunk back. A small part of his brain told him that it was the belt, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was…

The gate stuck solid. Finding it hard to breathe Lief shuffled behind to fence to look what was stopping the gate. Lief went still. The world ceased to move. He was on an island of horror and grief. Separated completely. And the sight in front of him was not only horrific but also heart wrenching.

Jasmine.

Shuddering violently and to the point of a seizure. The whites of her eyes shone in the rising moon. The ivy was strangling her, squeezing her all over. She couldn't scream, the plant had gagged her. It was killing her slowly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Thanks for reading and please review on your way out.**

**Keep Smiling,**

**Elven Tresses**


	4. Poison

Thanks for the review 

**Obsidain Crystal: Thanks heaps for reviewing. I feel special now :D I worked on this quite a bit so I could update sooner for you. **

**My-real-name-is-zim: er, thanks? But I must admit I like writing about seizures and fits and stuff. :p**

**After last chapter I'm trying to cut back on the fluff. But, well, I'm a very fluffy person. But don't worry this chapter isn't very fluffy. And I've discovered I like writing about people having seizures. Well that's my weirdness coming out again. Enjoy!**

Summary: An ambassador from a land across the seas pays a visit to Deltora and requests an audience with King Lief. However, when the ambassador is found dead the next morning things start to go wrong for Deltora. Post Sister of the South. LiefxJasmine

Poison Ivy Chapter 4 Poison 

Lief pulled himself together and with an impassioned yell leapt upon the ivy, slicing it with his sword. The vines shrunk back, blackening slightly. A few lime green leaves died and fell off. Lief now understood the belt was doing most of the work.

Finally the ivy was cut back enough for Lief to free Jasmine. He pulled the poison away from her. When her mouth was free. Jasmine sat bolt upright and drew a single ragged breath. She seemed to be in some kind of fever. Her eyes were wide and shining, her mouth sagged and face hot and flushed. Her hands scrabbled around in the dirt. It made Lief sick to see her like this. Suddenly Jasmine collapsed, Lief catching her head just before it hit the ground. He violently ripped the belt off his waist and plastered it over Jasmine's heart, making sure the illness curing ruby was on her heart.

Again Lief felt like vomiting. He forced his convulsing stomach to relax.

"Lief!" called a muffled voice. Lief looked around violently. Shocked he realised that Barda's haggard face was staring at him through one the forge windows.

"Barda!" cried Lief, reluctantly leaving Jasmine where she lay to face Barda, "What happened? Are you trapped in there?"

Barda's head bobbed up and down and he jabbed his index finger in the direction the door, which was covered in the killer ivy. Lief nodded in understanding. Barda made a slicing motion then pleaded with his hands and eyes. Lief leapt to the door. The ivy didn't budge.

Of course! The belt. Lief knelt to take it, but hesitated. Would Jasmine be alright?

"She'll be fine for a minute!" cried Barda's faint voice again. Biting his lip Lief grabbed the belt and slung it around his waist. This time the ivy shrunk back enough for Lief to have a fair chance with his sword. The blade arced through the air and bits of ivy went flying. Finally the door burst open and Barda sprang out.

"What happened?" asked Lief aghast, he moved back to put the belt on Jasmine again.

"The ivy it just grew -" Barda stopped mid-sentence, "Jasmine. Oh no, what have I done? What have I done?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lief, jumping up. The big man had his head in his hand and seemed to be struggling with himself.

"This is all my fault," cried Barda, looking horrifically at Jasmine, "I emptied the dirt into the garden bed. I was so stupid. She told me the dirt was fatal, but I was I to believe her? Oh no, not me."

Lief looked uneasily at Jasmine. A scream rang out into the night. Barda and Lief's heads snapped in that direction.

"There are others you must help with the belt" said Barda seriously. Lief looked helplessly at Jasmine.

"I can't leave her. What if she doesn't survive?" asked Lief. He only wished Barda knew just how important this was.

"Look," said Barda gently, kneeling beside Jasmine's head, "She lives. There is colour in her face now. Besides she can have the ruby when others are healed"

Lief struggled with himself. Barda was right. Besides, he knew that was what Jasmine would have said also.

Barda scooped up Jasmine's limp form and followed Lief out into the street. The plant had travelled quickly and several people in the area of the forge had already been struck.

Lief's stomach twisted involuntarily. It was going to be a long night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The fist victim Lief came across after parting with Jasmine and Barda was a young gardener by the name of Perry. The ivy had strangled him also. Lief gruntingly hacked his way through the ivy using the powerful ruby to repel it and managed to save the man. In the next house down a woman had been flicked by the dirt, the green welts already beginning to show on her skin. As Lief pressed the ruby to her chest he realised that the soil of the ivy must be more potent than the plant itself. Hope flickered in his heart for Jasmine.

The next two victims were an elderly man and woman. They were already dead and their mouths sagged open. A greenish tinge covered their skin. Lief dry-retched. The death of these innocent citizens was too much to bear. There was a sound at the doorway, a young woman, fully pregnant and leaning on the arm of her tall husband, gaped soundlessly at the corpses of her parents. Her long sobs ricocheted off the walls.

Lief managed to save a young boy and a middle-aged woman, both of whom had come into contact with the fatal dirt. During the healing of the child Lief spied a palace guard and instructed him to inform any other victims of the plant to come to the palace in the hope that those there could help them as well as to bring troops with swords and rubies to the forge to kill the ivy. Lief hoped if the source was vanquished than perhaps the spreading of the disease would cease.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It was almost midnight by the time Lief arrived at the foot of the palace. As he walked through the entrance hall he could see victims of the poison lain upon pallets on the floor. Those of the palace were tending them with rubies and cool linen.

"Where is my mother?" Lief asked quietly of a woman bathing the forehead of a dark-haired man.

"Sharn is in one of the upstairs chambers keeping vigil over the Lady Jasmine" she replied.

Jasmine. Lief went numb, images of Jasmine's convulsing body rushing through his mind. He thanked the woman and rushed up the stairs.

Sharn rose when Lief entered the chamber.

"I'm glad you arrived," she said, replacing a cloth in the silver washbasin, "I must go and attend those downstairs. I would have gone before but - "

She gestured wordlessly at Jasmine.

Sharn looked into the eyes of her son searchingly.

"Get some rest Lief" she said, embracing him briefly before leaving the room.

Lief walked to the other side of the room and flopped into the chair at the bedside, gratefully resting his aching legs. He regarded Jasmine glumly.

Her face was restless and agitated, her cheeks scarlet. One arm was thrown up above her head and the other rested over the blanket. Lief noticed with horror a green rash on her slim neck. He shifted uncomfortably.

Lief spied a single bead of sweat on Jasmine's hairline. He dived for the cool linen and draped it gently over her forehead.

Lief tried to keep himself awake but his tired eyes began to itch ferociously. He changed the linen on Jasmine's head to stimulate himself but eventually allowed himself a quick nap in the chair.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

In the early hours of the morning Lief was awakened by a violent rustling beside him. His eyes snapped open and he leapt out of his chair.

Jasmine was in the midst of some kind of seizure. She had stood up and was tearing the blanket apart with her bare heads. There were red marks on her neck and face where she had scratched her self during the night.

Cursing himself for falling asleep for so long Lief leapt up onto the bed and tore the frayed blanket from Jasmine's grasp. She flexed, reaching for it and trying to kick Lief at the same time. Overcome by horror and a leaden feeling in the pit of his stomach, Lief grasped her by the armpits and lifted her into the air so she couldn't move. She stared at him helplessly.

Lief was incredibly upset. Jasmine in this delirious state frightened him beyond anything. The old Jasmine had gone and been replaced by a frightening monster who didn't recognise her friends. All Lief wanted to do was help her. He held her close wishing her struggling would stop soon. Eventually it did. Jasmine went floppy in his arms.

"I'm so tired. Help me Lief," she murmured. Lief was overcome by a joy he could not understand in the present situation.

He lay Jasmine back down on the pillow and jumped nimbly off the bed. Instinctively he put his hand to the belt. Lief removed it angrily, cursing himself that he hadn't done this sooner. For the second time that night the now pale ruby lay over the heart of Jasmine.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Just for another story I'm writing I need to know the name of the stuffed toy Lief mentions in the very first book, the Forest of Silence. I really need to know. First person to tell me wins either the next chapter's dedication or a pyjama party with Ray Martin. It's completely up to you though I know which one I'd choose. **

**Thanks for reading and please review on your way out.**

**Keep Smiling,**

**Elven Tresses**


	5. The Amber Vial

**Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys make me feel great!  **

**Ree: Well here it is! What happens next is happening now! **

**Lauren: Awwww, thank you for your review! It was a smile one :D**

**Cool-people-suck: Love the name! Thanks for reviewing!**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update guys. It was the end of term and exams and assignments were every where like some disgusting plague. Anyhow, this is the longest chapter yet and I did have a good time writing it, especially toward the end. Don't be alarmed by the first bit! Really. Now enjoy…**

Summary: An ambassador from a land across the seas pays a visit to Deltora and requests an audience with King Lief. However, when the ambassador is found dead the next morning things start to go wrong for Deltora. Post Sister of the South. LiefxJasmine

**Last chapter: The poison ivy ravages Del and injures Jasmine. Lief uses the belt to repel the ivy and save some people before going to the side of unconscious Jasmine. Read the chapter again if you need to, it's a good idea.**

Poison Ivy Chapter 5 The Amber Vial 

Lief looked around suspiciously. Something was not quite right here. For one thing, hundreds of roasted chickens were floating close to the roof and for another, he was deep underwater despite the fact he was breathing perfectly well.

"_Lief!" called a voice. It was Marilen, bobbing toward him holding out the belt. Lief took it from her confused._

"_Didn't I leave the belt with Jasmine?" he asked._

"_Who's Jasmine?" asked Marilen before bobbing away again._

_Lief put the belt on and started to swim forward, his toes brushing the sand. A boulder loomed up ahead. For some reason, Lief knew that Jasmine and Barda were behind this boulder and they needed his help._

_He bobbed over to the great rock and pushed his way to the other side. Jasmine and Barda were siting there. Barda was munching on one of the roast chickens from the surface and Jasmine was jumping up and down with her dagger to get more._

"_Hello Lief" said Barda looking up._

"_Wait this can't be right," said Lief, "Jasmine's dead"_

_Instantly Jasmine went limp._

"_Now look what you've done," said Barda angrily. He picked up his chicken and swam away._

_Lief jumped desperately to try and reach Jasmine. She had gone pale now and was slightly see-through. _

"_She can't come with you"_

_Marilen was back. _

"_Why not?" asked Lief. A loud hammering started up in the distance._

"_Lief!" yelled Marilen suddenly, "Lief? Jasmine? Anyone?"_

_Lief spun around wildly._

"Lief!" croaked a small voice. Lief awoke with a jolt. The wild hammering was still going.

"Lief!" said the voice again, "Open the door already!"

Lief turned in his chair. Jasmine was regarding him haggardly, holding the belt in her hand.

"You're alive!" he cried. Jasmine nodded and jabbed her finger in the direction of the door.

"Oh right," Lief said, hurrying to open it. Marilen stood there, hands on hips, quite possibly fuming from the ears.

"This door gets jammed. You should always leave it ajar!" she accused. Then, on peeking into the room;

"Jasmine! You're awake, finally" cried Marilen, walking over to her bed. She examined her friend critically, then obviously satisfied in some manner turned her attention back to Lief.

"Lief, a messenger has arrived from Illeke, they claim to have a cure for the poison ivy" Marilen said.

Lief paused only to glance once more at Jasmine before rushing out the door.

"So," said Marilen, smiling mischievously at Jasmine, "What did you two get up to last night?"

"I was unconscious the whole time!" cried Jasmine, shocked and blushing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Lief hurried down the stairs, jumping over every second step in his hurry to reach the bottom. He shook the last cobwebs of sleep from his eyes and reflected momentarily on his bizarre dream. He put it down to exhaustion and thanked the heavens that the opal on the belt had been on Jasmine, and not his waist.

"Lief!" cried Sharn. Lief pulled up short.

"What's happening Mother?" he asked, "Marilen said an denizen from Illeke has bought a cure"

Sharn nodded and led Lief to the great Dining Hall. She pursed her lips.

"He's very rude, this young man" she said, "He seems to think that this mess is entirely our fault. Ahhh, Savek."

Savek was a lean, athletic man who looked to be in his early twenties. He was handsome but the conceited look on his face polluted his attractiveness and instead gave an aura of intimidation. Lief narrowed his eyes, he didn't like this personality already.

"King Lief, Lady Sharn" greeted Savek, "I bring good tidings"

Lief felt the knot in his stomach loosen slightly; perhaps this man really had the cure for the ivy!

"Firstly I would like to inform you that this, er, epidemic thing has happened before," Savek began, "You see, the gardens of Illeke are the purest in the world and the reason they retain their wholesomeness is because our soil kills off any imperfections. So when our soil is planted in countries of, well, let's just say less purity" (Sharn bristled beside Lief) "The soil goes slightly over the top and starts killing everything it can reach"

Savek's forehead crumpled and Lief suddenly saw him as a tired, overworked youth.

"We've managed to keep it contained for some time now, but then, you get people like Abeke, who just think themselves above the rules" he continued tiredly.

"Well?" Lief asked, "Have you bought us a cure?"

"Oh yes, yes of course. Yes with this the whole thing will blow over in just a few days."

Lief highly doubted that. He would have snorted if it were not for the dreadful impertinence Savek would consider it, especially since the relationship between their two countries was so brittle just then. He wished Savek would hurry up and hand them the cure, the citizens of Del needed it **_now_**.

"Here it is" said Savek solemnly. He reached into a pouch on his hip and slowly bought out an amber vial.

He looked at it for a moment and Lief sensed pride in his eyes. He wondered if it was Savek himself who created the potion.

Savek handed him the vial along with a crumpled piece of parchment.

"Follow the instructions," he said seriously, "And I must tell you, the ritual must only be performed at midnight when the moon is at its full phase. Otherwise, it will have no effect and the cure will be wasted. Also, I would recommend performing the ritual on a rise."

"Thankyou" said Lief, nodding at him.

Savek bowed to Sharn, then took his leave.

"Do you think it will really work?" Lief asked Sharn, doubtingly.

"Throughout my life I have learnt to trust others. Even when it does not seem as though I should. Do as Savek bids Lief, though if the ritual does not work. I too, will not be surprised" Sharn replied.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lief ambled through the palace gardens, fiddling with the amber vial in his pocket. In his mind he was formulating a plan, for what to do with the vial but the sleepy sunlight and strong pollen from the garden was making it very difficult to do so.

Lief sat down on a bench and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the sun-warmed bricks. He pulled the vial out of his pocket and examined it sceptically. He found that by moving the amber vial in a certain position the sunlight would catch it and send a dazzling array of colours into Lief's face. He pulled out the piece of parchment Savek had handed him and read it quickly, his eyes darting over the page.

Deep moon, the stars, they speak no lies 

_The world will crumble, who's love dies?_

_Speak now high blood and who was saved,_

_To cure the ivy death again._

Lief rolled his eyes. What a ridiculous incantation, however he fervently hoped it would work. It wasn't as though he was sitting here without a care in the world. The murderous ivy was still spreading through Del. Lief wished to go help his suffering people but he had soon discovered that he was trapped within his own home. As though realising his intentions the ivy had grown into an enormous hedge that travelled along the main road from the palace, cutting Del in half. Now Lief had naught to do but wait till moonrise. And think about how to carry out the ritual, he reminded himself.

Foggy details were already present in his mind. Such as, the fortune that tonight was indeed a full moon as the ritual requested and that the highest point in Del, Southern Hill, was only a short walk from the palace and not cut off by the poison ivy. However, a shadow hung in the back of Lief's mind. What if the amber vial was not a cure, but in fact a weapon that would kill all of Del and Lief himself. He could not see any reason for Savek and the other inhabitants of Illeke to want to rid Del of the ivy. In fact, he reckoned they could see it as an easy opportunity to infiltrate Deltora. Lief shook his head. The people of Illeke, it seemed, were happy enough in their own land with their perfect, fatally poisonous dirt to keep them company.

Lief decided to head up to Southern hill just before midnight. He supposed he would wait awhile, to see if the vial did anything suspicious, then he would perform the ritual and pray the outcome would be positive. He wondered whether he should take anyone with him.

As if on cue, Barda came strolling round the corner and sat down beside Lief.

"Hello" Barda greeted him cheerfully. Lief returned the nicety much more subdued and he wondered what his big friend was so happy about. Then he remembered that Lindal, Barda's particular friend was arriving that day. Despite warnings about the poison ivy by means of messenger birds, Lindal has opted to press on toward Del.

"Barda," began Lief, "Tonight, I would like you to come with me to perform the ritual for the amber vial"

Barda look at him quizzically, his thick brows knitted together.

Lief quickly explained to him the apparent healing properties of the vial and the list of instructions that went along with it.

Barda nodded seriously and then amusement flickered across his face.

"This will be our shortest and safest adventure yet," he exclaimed, "Not only will our only threat be a floundering plant, but we will not be two leagues from home!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

At half-past eleven that evening, Lief stood scowling in the Entrance Hall. He had been waiting for Barda for a full fifteen minutes and he was sorry to say he had a very good idea of what his friend might be up to.

He heard footsteps coming around the corner and Lief turned around, ready to scold his big friend when not Barda, but Jasmine, stepped into view.

"Jasmine!" Lief exclaimed.

"Barda is coming soon" Jasmine said, "He has just finished his meal"

"Just then?" asked Lief in shock.

"Yes, he was talking to Lindal most of the time and only saw fit to truly begin eating less than an hour ago. That is, at least what Marilen told me. I have been stuck upstairs all day, I only just managed to escape." Jasmine said matter-of-factly.

"Are you well?" asked Lief, worriedly, "Perhaps you still be up there?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes at him, flashing their emerald green beauty at him.

"Please, I've been completely fine since breakfast. Besides I wouldn't miss out on this" she replied.

Lief shook his head, Jasmine seemed to have the wrong idea.

"You're not coming Jasmine" he said.

"What?" she cried, walking over to him, hands on hips.

"There is no knowing what the vial will do, once we open it. It could be a trap" appealed Lief.

Jasmine just stared at him as though he was mad.

"Well you are going. Barda is going?" she questioned him hotly.

"It's not safe" cried Lief in exasperation. Why couldn't Jasmine understand that he just wanted her to stay in the palace?

"And has that ever stopped me before?" she asked menacingly, glaring up at Lief.

They were standing close, too close Lief realised. His head started to fall forward, onto Jasmine's. She was so close, Lief was looking straight into her eyes. They dazzled him. A pale pair of eyelids began to close over them then…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**A/N: Ooooh, ha ha. What a cliffhanger! I know what happens next, ha ha. I actually wrote this chapter and the next as one and then cut it in half, at a very well chosen spot if I say so myself. Anyhow, I'm on holidays now so Chapter 6 will be **

**Just for another story I'm writing I need to know the name of the stuffed toy Lief mentions in the very first book, the Forest of Silence. I really need to know. **

**Thankyou for reading and please review!**

**Happy Easter!**

**Elven Tresses**


	6. Moonbeam

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated so long. But I didn't get any reviews anyway, . That's sad. Well, please review this chapter:D**

Summary: An ambassador from a land across the seas pays a visit to Deltora and requests an audience with King Lief. However, when the ambassador is found dead the next morning things start to go wrong for Deltora. Post Sister of the South. LiefxJasmine

**Last chapter: The ruby cures Jasmine of the ivy and she wakes up. Savek arrives from Illeke with an amber vial that he claims will stop the poison. Lief makes plans for Barda and him to perform the ritual that will activate the healing properties of the vial that evening but Jasmine wants to come as well. While waiting for Barda, Lief and Jasmine get a little bit too close…**

"**They were standing close, too close Lief realised. His head started to fall forward, onto Jasmine's. She was so close, Lief was looking straight into her eyes. They dazzled him. A pale pair of eyelids began to close over them then…"**

Poison Ivy 

**Chapter 6 Moonbeam **

"I'm here!" announced Barda loudly, stepping into the hall, "Sorry I'm late I…"

An amused smirk settled on his face. Jasmine blushed furiously and stepped away from Lief. Lief glared at Barda who gazed amusedly back.

"Let's go" said Lief, walking out the door, vial and parchment in hand.

Barda followed him quickly but Jasmine hung back a moment. She was confused and upset now. Barda had shattered a moment that, for Jasmine, contained more meaning than any other had ever held. He had walked in a split second before they –

She shook her head to clear it, then walked out into the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The moon was big and bright. It's swollen body bore down on the three companions as they climbed up Southern Hill. There was a breeze up here and its slapping cold brought Lief to an increased level of awareness. He reached the top of the hill, Jasmine and Barda only moments behind.

Lief gazed around him. Del stretched out around him, the moon casting an eerie glow on the spectacle. Lief spun around, he could see in every direction. In the north, the Os-Mine hills rose out of the ground and to the slight east of them a dark widespread mass indicated the Forests of Silence. In the south, Del stretched out to the sea, which stood still and calm, shining in the moonlight. A thick dark green line ran randomly along the landscape. Lief looked at it with hatred. He checked his watch, one minute to midnight. It was time.

"Are you ready" he asked his companions. They nodded.

Lief took a deep breath then pulled the cork out of the vial. An amber mist rose from the top of it. He held it up with his right hand then unfolded the parchment with his left.

He glanced over the strange words again.

"Do it now" Jasmine prompted.

Lief began,

"_**Deep moon, the stars, they speak no lies**_

_**The world will crumble, who's love dies?**_

_**Speak now high blood and who was saved,**_

_**To cure the ivy death again."**_

Nothing happened. The trio stood in awkward silence.

"May I have a turn?" asked Barda.

Lief handed him the parchment.

Barda read the lines to the clear night, sky. Again, nothing happened. Lief looked at the vial again. The amber mist, which was still floating out, seemed to be emptying the vial!

"We must hurry and think of a way to solve this!" cried Lief, alarmed, "Or the vial will empty and there will be no hope!"

Even so, the vial's stationary behaviour caused Lief's original suspicions of the vial harbouring no healing properties whatsoever to float back into his consciousness.

"It's a riddle" Jasmine said suddenly.

"What?" cried Barda, in frustration, "If only we'd known this an hour ago!"

"Jasmine you're good at riddles," said Lief, "What do you think it means?"

He handed her the parchment but she pushed it away. Obviously, she had already memorised it.

"_**Deep moon, the stars, they speak no lies**_

_**The world will crumble, who's love dies?"**_

"I don't think the first two lines have any meaning whatsoever" Jasmine mused.

"Why ever not?" asked Barda, surprised.

"I agree with Jasmine," said Lief, "Riddles normally have an element of randomness to confuse the reader. Besides, apart from 'deep moon' the first two lines have no relevance at the moment"

"Okay, I suppose" Barda said nodding.

"**_Speak now high blood and who was saved,_**

_**To cure the ivy death again."**_

"High blood!" cried Jasmine, excitedly, "It must mean you Lief. You are of high blood!"

"Yes," said Lief slowly, "But how do we know who was saved? Do we have to get everyone who survived the ivy up here?"

"No, of course not!" said Jasmine, deep in thought.

"It's us!" cried Barda, obviously pleased with himself, "It is Jasmine and I"

"Why?" asked Lief, "I suppose Jasmine was saved, but you were never in need of saving!"

"But I could have been!" continued Barda, "The walls of the forge protected me from the ivy. And if you, Lief, hadn't cut me out I would have been stuck in there forever and the ivy would have eventually penetrated the forge anyhow"

"So," said Jasmine, reaching a conclusion, "If we all say it together, the ritual should work"

The companions looked around at each other. They crowded into a clumsy circle and again Lief held the uncorked vial high above his head.

They chanted together,

"_**Deep moon, the stars, they speak no lies**_

_**The world will crumble, who's love dies?**_

_**Speak now high blood and who was saved,**_

_**To cure the ivy death again."**_

All at once everything seemed to change. Lief, Jasmine and Barda felt as though they were lifted up from the ground and were floating gently toward the moon. Or perhaps it was the moon that was coming toward them.

A strong breeze started up. Lief gasped as it's icy temptress hit him full in the face. His cloak strained at it's cords, he ripped it off lest it should choke him.

Through watering eyes Lief saw the rest of the vial's tawny contents float lazily up to the moon where, to his shock and surprise, the amber began to form veils and ribbons of tinted light. This gave the ghastly impression that the moon itself had turned a nasty shade of yellow.

Lief suddenly realised what was going to happen.

"Quickly!" he yelled above the roar of the wind, "We need to get all those who have struck outside!"

Lief dropped the vial on the ground along with his cloak and began to sprint down the hill, Jasmine and Barda close on behind.

They ran straight the palace where most of those who had been struck were resting. Lief wrenched open the palace doors and began to shout.

The ill sat up from their pallets on the floor, panicked. Other residents from the palace appeared from stairwells and passages, rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"Jasmine! Go out and tell everyone else, spread the word as fast as possible!" Lief commanded.

Jasmine nodded and quickly raced out into the windy street. She hammered on the doors of houses and yelled through glass windows. People began filling out of houses, exclaiming at the strong gale and the swollen, ochre moon. Invalids, their skin a sickly shade of green, were carried by their carers.

Jasmine spun around a corner and came face to face with the deadly barrier of poison ivy.

She looked at it with disgust. She knew there was no way to get around it and therefore she would be unable to tell those who had been struck on the other side what to do. An idea came to her. If she were able to find someone who could write her a note, she would be able to give it to Kree and he could take it over.

Jasmine leapt up the steps of the nearest house and hammered on the door, time was running out.

"Open up!" she screamed.

A grunting old man pulled open the door and regarded her suspiciously.

"Have you been struck by the ivy?" she asked instantly.

"Nay," he said, "I have been lucky"

Jasmine looked back at the impassable hedge and jerked her head up to the moon. She wondered what would happen when it was ready. Would it explode? Or would it rain down bits of potion? But she didn't know when it would be ready

"Can you write?" Jasmine asked of the man.

"Nay, not me!" he cried, wrinkling his large nose.

A horrible feeling nestled in the pit of Jasmine's stomach. After awhile, she recognised it has nervousness, a feeling that was almost foreign to her.

"Give me parchment and a pen," she demanded.

The man bustled around, doing as she asked.

Jasmine could hear the words in her mind, '_Put sick outside, healing rain fall'_ but writing it was going to be a problem.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Lief draped the man's arm gently around his shoulder and half carried, half dragged him across the palace hall out to the gardens.

"I think that is all." said Marilen, joining Lief after he had placed the man outside.

"When is it going to happen?" wondered Lief aloud, staring up at the sky. The heavy breeze was still going but Lief felt that the growing gap between the ritual and the actual healing process had been too long and he was growing unnerved.

For a moment, his mind flicked back to Jasmine and the job he had set for her. He realised, with horror that she would not be able to get the message to those trapped on the other side of the hedge! For a brief second, he envisaged her writing a message and sending it over the barrier with Kree. Then he remembered her illiteracy. Lief knew she could write if she tried, but did she?

All of a sudden the wind stopped.

The night was completely still and not a sound could be heard. It was about to happen.

Every head looked up to the moon. Hundreds of pale faces reflected the amber glow.

Lief braced himself, wishing with every bone of his body that Sharn was right, and sometimes, you just had to trust people.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It happened slowly but magnificently. The healing of the Poison Ivy was a phenomenon viewed all around Deltora and a movement sensed by the distant inhabitants of Illeke.

The orange moon swelled to impossible proportions and let a beautiful amber moonbeam slip from its great height. The beam swept across Del healing whomever the poison had struck and crushing the ivy beneath its radiance.

All who had been struck were healed and the ivy was irradicated. The plague of the poison ivy became a topic of gossip, then a memory, then a fireside story, then only a chapter in a history book and finally for most, it was over.

However, for two others, the story was not yet complete.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**A/N: Yes, the story is not finished yet. PLEASE REVIEW. I will be forever thankful.**

**Just for another story I'm writing I need to know the name of the stuffed toy Lief mentions in the very first book, the Forest of Silence. I really need to know. **

**Thankyou for reading and please review!**

**Keep Smiling**

**Elven Tresses**


	7. Only a tiny bit closer

**A/N: Wow! I'm back with the FINAL chapter. Oooh, I'm really excited. Thankyou sooooooo much for all the reviews.**

**LandUnderWave: Thanks for reviewing and I've started reading Outlaw Prince, you're right, it's really good.**

**Obsidian Crystal: Thanks soooo much:D**

**Midnightwriter1898: Thankyou! **

**Kaiser Aldamon: Voila!**

Summary: An ambassador from a land across the seas pays a visit to Deltora and requests an audience with King Lief. However, when the ambassador is found dead the next morning things start to go wrong for Deltora. Post Sister of the South. LiefxJasmine

**Last chapter: The ivy is cured and everyone in Del is celebrating. However, the story is not yet over…**

"_**All who had been struck were healed and the ivy was irradiated. The plague of the poison ivy became a topic of gossip, then a memory, then a fireside story, and then only a chapter in a history book and finally for most, it was over.**_

_**However, for two others, the story was not yet complete."**_

Poison Ivy 

**Chapter 7 Only a Tiny Bit Closer **

Immediately after the ivy was cured the people of Del celebrated. The ill were instantly healed and all others were thankful for life and their loved ones. Lief stood smiling and laughing with all the rest, yet he felt as though something was missing, for him at least. The sharp night air caught him in the chest and he realised he had left his cloak up on the hill along with the vial. Checking to make sure no one would miss him, Lief slipped away to Southern Hill.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

When the barrier of Poison Ivy had collapsed in front of her Jasmine had felt an astonishing surge of pride and joy. She saw the people on the other side of the barrier, lifting their ill loved ones to their feet, now completely cured. She knew that the healing of the people on the other side of the barrier had been her doing. She had scrawled the note; painstakingly forming the letters with the stub of lead the man had given her. She had given the note to Kree and bidden him to carry it over the ivy; instructing him where to fly so he would not be struck down. For the first time in her life Jasmine felt as though she had accomplished something by herself, with no outside help. And best of all, it was in an area she had thought she could never achieve in.

Despite her happiness, Jasmine could not help but look around at the celebrating families and feel a pang of loneliness. The moment in the entrance hall with Lief shot back into her mind, but that hope had been dashed away like always. And Jasmine was beginning to think it was better off that way.

It was late now, and Jasmine was beginning to tire but she didn't feel like locking herself within the palace again, she needed a few more moments outside. She decided to head for Southern Hill, recalling the beauty of the view and the sweet clear air. Calling to Kree, who was hunting, she set off through the streets of Del.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lief reached the top of the hill. He paused for a moment, admiring the panorama of his country. There was a rustling behind him, Lief spun around.

"Jasmine!" he gasped, in surprise.

Lief stared at her for a few moments as the slowly sinking moon paused behind her, casting a white glow around her silhouette. Her midnight hair floated around her face, creating a haunting beauty that intoxicated Lief. But there was something in her eyes; a deep sadness and Lief regarded it with a mingled sense of admiration and curiosity.

Jasmine looked steadfastly back at Lief, hardly breathing, she was frozen.

"Are you cold?" asked Lief suddenly, bluntly.

Their eyes broke contact and Jasmine turned away. She replied to his question with a slight incline of her head, she didn't even remember the question.

Lief picked up his cloak off the ground and put it around her shoulders. Suddenly Jasmine was in his arms. It happened so fast that neither knew quite who began it, but the first movement was equal on both sides. There were locked together.

The sky pressed down on them and again their eyes met. Lief's face was only an inch away from Jasmines. Excitement grew in her stomach; she dared their faces to move closer. Only a tiny bit closer.

And Lief knew this was it, the moment he had been waiting for. He did not know when he had begun to wait for it, or even to imagine the moment itself. But here it was.

"I love you Jasmine" he whispered.

And an incredible joy filled Jasmine's heart like never before. She was gliding through the stars.

"I love you too" she replied.

And then their heads moved that little bit closer and their lips met. Jasmine was kissing Lief. Lief was kissing Jasmine.

Lief knew right then that he could only be happy with Jasmine and that this was the peak, the highest point. He knew that he had never had anything as sweet as Jasmine's lips on his or felt anything in his arms as right as she felt just then. He loved her more than anything, and finally, finally they could be together.

All thoughts of loneliness were swept away for Jasmine by Lief's powerful embrace and she knew that the electricity running through her could only be generated by Lief when she was with him and she knew that she could only be happy when she was with him. And now she saw no reason why they should ever be apart.

Now they were in love and they stood in each other's arms, looking out over Del and knowing that whatever they faced next, they would face it together.

THE END 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**A/N: Yes, the story is not finished yet. PLEASE REVIEW. I will be forever thankful.**

**Just for another story I'm writing I need to know the name of the stuffed toy Lief mentions in the very first book, the Forest of Silence. I really need to know. **

**Thankyou for reading and please review!**

**Keep Smiling**

**Elven Tresses**


End file.
